Unleash
by Decadent Desire
Summary: Two people running in the same direction (Mild smut)


Unleash

This story is set after the events in The Chronicles of Riddick, (which is set 5 years after Pitch Black) and Riddick is trying to flee the Necromongers, to leave behind the memories of Kyra and her death. The only character I own is Mara. Definitely pornographic.

He dropped his hand from his face, jaw tense, with every beat his heart feeling like it would pop. Lord Vaako steps to bottom of the throne and kneels, a single fist on the floor and the other holding a spear looking at the ground.

"My liege. What are your orders?"

Riddick couldn't look away from her face. Anger, fear, sadness, and frustration swirled inside him, but he would not show emotion. Vaako looked up. Riddick then stood, still holding Kyra, and walked towards Vaako. Once he was in front of him, he looked into his eyes.

"You will ready a ship. Not a large one, and fill it to capacity with fuel, supplies, and a few weapons."

A few Necromongers close to them begin to move. He looks back at her face and addresses them.

"I said him. The rest of you don't move."

His eyes snapped to a meek looking woman standing near, desperately trying not to make eye contact, but clearly still trying to look at the situation.

"You, where are your dead?"

Now focusing on the face of the dead woman in his arms she spoke.

"We have caskets, but they are only used to cremate physical bodies so the spirit may go to the Underverse. The ashes are released in space while we travel."

Riddick looked at Vaako, whose eyes never left his face.

"We go to cremation. You leave. Get me when the ship is ready."

He looked back to the woman.

"Your name?"

She now looked him directly in the eye.

"Mara."

Riddick felt a shift in her attitude, and then felt a twinge in his own. He ignored it and nodded, a gesture for Vaako and Mara to lead the way. Before following he looked around, scanning to see if anyone had the intention of trying to follow. They all stood in place.

"Everyone goes to one ship. I mean everyone. Gather the people from the ships around us, and await my orders here."

He walked slowly behind Vaako and Mara, now unable to look at Kyra. When they stopped in front of a large door, he told Mara that he would put the body inside, but she had to carry out the rest. Mara nodded and opened the door. Riddick stopped to address Vaako.

"You tell me when the ship is ready. Then you join the rest of the Necomongers."

Vaako simply turned and walked away. As he entered the room, he could feel a drop in the temperature. It was fairly plain, with a panel on the wall and a table that was under one of the two small doors on the wall.

"It doesn't get much use. The army doesn't suffer many casualties."

She cleared her throat and walked to the panel and started pressing buttons.

"Would you say she's close to 150?"

He grunted.

"And around what 5'7" or so?"

He grunted again. She nodded and pressed a few more buttons. Then out of the first door and onto the table came a box. Mara opened the top and gestured for him to come over. He placed Kyra inside, and then closed her in. Mara then pressed another button on the panel and the second door opened. The table moved in front of it, and then slowly went inside.

"You want to do it?"

She asked. He turned and walked to the door.

"When it's done, tell the people flying the ship to meet with the rest of you. You stay where I can find you."

With that he walked out, and the fire began. Riddick found his way to the hangar, and saw Vaako loading the ship.

"You know," said Vaako, grunting as he continued packing "Whatever you are planning won't work. You're the leader now, you can't leave. You keep what you kill."

Riddick grabbed his throat and slammed him into the side of the ship.

"That's right. And me being the leader means I can snap your neck and nobody will question me. Now finish up and go to the rest of the genocidal colony."

He dropped Vaako and backed up. Smirking, he watched as the soldier resumed. Feeling someones presence, he turned to see Mara with an eyebrow arched. Riddick walked past her and motioned for her to follow him. She had to hurry trying to keep up with how fast he was walking.

"What are you gunna do?"

She asked. He didn't answer or even acknowledge her presence. He walked into the control room, looking around at all of the equipment. Setting a course, Mara tried to see over his shoulder, curious as to where they were going. Vaako stepped in and announced that the ship was ready.

"Good."

Riddick said, just before he started smashing the equipment around him. Vaako tried to grab his arms to stop him but Riddick took his head and knocked him into the wall, and the soldier slid down, almost unconscious. He looked at Mara, who hadn't asked or even tried to stop what he was doing. " _She's learning."_ He thought to himself. Pulling out his knife he grabbed her and held the blade to her throat. He looked at Vaako and grinned.

"Follow and she is dead."

Vaako laughed at he picked himself up.

"And what exactly makes you think I care if she dies?"

"If she dies, there is nothing between you and me. You think that's a fight you can win? Go ahead."

Vaako raised his hands, and Riddick growled.

"Good man. Once I'm in the hall, you smash the panel to open the door."

Vaako nodded. Once he was done Riddick dragged Mara back to the hangar, and then dropped the knife to grab her arm and yank her onto the ship. She hadn't fought back the whole way, or even talked. He was curious. Taking off and setting a course for somewhere far away, she sat down and stared at him.

"I'm not gunna kill you."

He said plainly. She continued staring at him.

"I didn't think you would."

His brow furrowed.

"And why not?"

She grinned and looked outside.

"Because you would've left me on that ship. I don't know where you are sending them but it's not somewhere they will survive, is it?"

He grinned.

"Smart girl. They are going to Crematoria. Set to crash actually."

She sat back in the seat and continued to stare out of the window, glancing at Riddick every few minutes. He liked her paying attention to him. Her presence felt comforting.

"Why did you want to get away from the Necromongers?"

He questioned. She sighed and sat up.

"You saw what happened on Helion Prime. They arrived at my planet, I thought to myself, what would be so bad about being one of them? I get to live, and hell I get to live luxuriously. I was only thinking about myself, but I came to the realization that while they are the winning team they aren't the right one. But what could I do? Nestled in the bosom of an undefeatable empire that says defect or die? Then you came around."

Riddick set the ship to autopilot and looked at her. She was almost as tall as him, with hair cropped around the length of her chin, dark as night. Her eyes were dark brown, warm and inviting. Mara, noticing just how much his eyes were roaming, raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

She said, a smile on her face. His gaze met her eyes again. Riddick didn't respond but went to the cabin and stripped to his boxers. The room was of reasonable size for this ship, with a bed, a closet, and a bathroom. Walking into the bathroom he took note of the first aid kit on the wall. There was also a large mirror, a sink, a toilet, and a shower. He also noted that it was the only cabin. Riddick turned the lights down, and rubbed his eyes while walking into the bathroom. Standing under a stream of hot water he let washed mechanically. He heard a knock on the cabin door and yelled.

"In the shower."

The door slipped open and clicked shut.

"I'm coming in."

Mara noticed the bathroom door was open. She also noticed the bed. Deciding it would probably sort itself out, she took off the robes she that were a Necro must. She put them in the back of the closet and took a pair of lose fitting pants from the closet shelf.

"You know Riddick,"

She called to him, savoring the way her name felt on her tongue.

"Not acknowledging sadness doesn't make it go away."

His head snapped up and he turned off the shower. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself, he slowly exited the bathroom. Mara was standing with her back to him across the room in baggy pants and a tank top that's hem ended a before it met the pants. She turned her head to look at him.

"Kill me if you want. But losing someone you care about isn't something you can just put on the back burner. She probably wasn't the first either."

He stood still and seriously considered his options. She was right though. People he cared for died.

"I don't ignore it."

He stated, slowly.

"I never forget them. But I don't let it rule me."

She turned her body to face him and smiled. He walked back into the bathroom and put on his boxers. Mara moved the blanket on top to the side and got under the sheet underneath. Riddick came out of the bathroom and found pants in the closet. He took the blanket she had set aside and moved it so he could lay down. She rolled to her side and looked at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

He wondered aloud. She moved closer to him, and he could feel her warmth through the blanket. He looked at her face, and then looked continuously from her eyes to her lips. She moved in until their lips were almost touching. As her eyes closed he brushed his lips against hers, gently, and then looked at her. Mara opened her eyes and sat up gently. Riddick did the same, searching her eyes for intentions. She leaned over, her voice breathy, and murmured

"Riddick, I want you to fuck me."

Getting up, she tossed her tank top at him. She then walked to the foot of the bed and let the lose pants fall to the floor. As she reached the bathroom she slid down her panties, straightening slowly, to unsnap her bra and drop it to the floor. The shower started moments later. Riddick followed, taking his pants and boxers off. Mara stood under the water, arching her back and letting the water flow over her, drops and streams moving down her curves like artwork. He half smiled and kissed her neck. She moved to kiss him, snaking one arm around his neck to pull him closer letting the other roam his body. She was intoxicating. Riddick trailed kisses down her neck, sucking just above her collar bone and moving his hand between her legs and using his middle finger to slowly play with her clit. Mara sucked in a breath pressing herself closer to him. Feeling this he dipped his hand lower gliding a finger in and out of her, teasing her clit with his thumb. She put her hand under his chin to bring their lips together again. Their tongues danced together, as Mara began rubbing his cock.

"Please"

Mara moaned. Riddick smiled. Picking her up and steadying her against the wall he thrust into her. She bucked her hips lightly and kissed him. With each stroke their breathing became more ragged. Scratching her nails down his back, he lightly pulled her hair and moved himself deeper and deeper into her. With a gentle exclamation they both came. Riddick toweled off and got into bed falling asleep quickly. Mara crawled in next to him, and fell asleep as well.


End file.
